


You’re like a giant cinnamon rolls

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: Bat Family Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwish
Genre: Bad Puns, Brotherly Fluff, Hurt Dick Grayson, Tiny bit of Angst, but nothing major, cinnamon roll meme mention, mention of Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Things are going well so far and if they are lucky Dick would be asleep in a few minutes“You’re like a giant cinnamon rolls.”Or maybe not.





	You’re like a giant cinnamon rolls

Tim is looking at the case files on his laptop. It’s the only thing he can do at the moment considering that he was stuck on Dick’s surveillance duty with Jason and Damian. 

Nightwing manages to get himself shot in the thigh during patrol, been pushed down the building and hit his head pretty hard when he fell in a dumpster. Red Hood has been the one that have found him and bring him back to the cave. Lucky the wounds haven’t been life threatening, but now Dick was on some painkiller and some antibiotic to make sure they won’t get infected and Alfred has strictly instructed to keep him out of trouble while Batman continue to follow the lead his oldest had found.

Tim still wonders what the three of them have done recently to piss off Alfred enough for him to make them do this. Drug Dick can be a handful. Because if he gets bored he could decide to just join them on the field or do something stupid that would end up with him in the worst condition. Like earlier he has refused to stay in his bed until they were all in the room with him. 

Damian has taken one for the team. He is tucked against Dick uninjured side trying to play some video game. Not an easy task with the acrobat’s head resting on top of his and one arm around him but Damian is dedicated to both his duty and for once didn’t complain.

Tim is sitting on the other side of Dick so he could keep him warm and make sure he doesn’t fall down or get up without good reason from the large bed. Jason has taken a seat in one of the comfortable chairs that he has brought closer to the bedside as he read a book he has grabbed from the library on the way to the room. His legs are stretched on the mattress his ankles on Dick ones keeping him for moving around too much and disturb his stitches. 

Things are going well so far and if they are lucky Dick would be asleep in a few minutes

“You’re like a giant cinnamon rolls.” 

Or maybe not.

Tim blinks and turns toward Dick. The first Robin too vivid blue eyes are fixed on the bad boy of the family. Jason seems to take a moment before he realizes Dick is talking to him, looks up from his book and makes a little confuse hum.

“That is Todd, Grayson, not some pastry.” Damian says as he pause his games and looks up to his older brother. Anyone who didn’t know the young Wayne would think he was angry at his oldest but Tim can see the worry in his eyes. “If you are hungry we can ask Pennyworth to bring you something.”

Dick shakes his head. “I’m good.” He smiles. “I mean like the meme that Wally sends me last week.” 

That confuses more the younger boy. “What is a meme?”

Dick glances at Tim and wiggles his fingers toward the nightstand. “Give me my phone please. It would easier to explain.” It only takes him a few seconds to find what he is searching for. “There it is.” Still he didn’t show them.

“Looks like they could kill you is actually a cinnamon roll; that totally you Jaybird.” Dick says and smiles at his brother.

Tim snorts when he catches up where their oldest his going. 

Jason glares at Tim before he turns his attention back at Dick and frowns. “You remember I have killed peoples before right?” 

“As much as this a big issue in the family … you never kill people that didn’t kinda deserve it. Not that agrees or anything but…” Dick shakes his head knowing it a dangerous conversation so he continues on his initial goal. “You are a protector Jason. You look tough, and you are, but deep down you are cinnamon rolls: fluffy, warm and comforting.” 

Jason rolls his eyes. “You are on good drugs Goldie.” He says but he couldn’t hide his blushing. That is why he normally shields under his helmet; Jason’s emotions are always clear on his face. His relation with the rest of the family has been bad in the years after his resurrection, not that anyone could really blame him, but in the recent year it was getting a bit easier. Tonight was the best proof. He has been the one making sure Nightwing would be back home and hasn’t moved from the cave until Alfred declare that Dick was out of danger. Jason cares deeply for people, just not the way most normally do.

“TT, comparing humans to pastry is nonsensical, Grayson. You should be resting.” Damian comments. He isn’t comfortable with this. He realizes that Dick would probably say something too emotional and he wouldn’t know how to react.

The older man chuckles and brings his baby brother event closer to his side. “You worry for me little D. That why to me you are cinnamon roll is actually a cinnamon roll.” He says softly as he presses his nose the short black hair. 

“Unhand me at this instant Grayson.” Damian complains and try to push him away but not without much force. It’s more for the show than anything. The boy has a reputation to keep.

Tim shakes his head with a bittersweet smile on his lips. “Why I’m not surprised.” He mutters under his breath. He sometimes resent Damian to have got this close to Dick. It used to be him. 

Most people in the world would probably think that Dick is crazy to associate a former assassin to a sweet and soft thing, but not most people are Dick Grayson. He has been at Damian’s side during the roughest years of the boy’s attitude and has guided him to become the young man he is now. Not a small task. Damian is Robin but Dick would always be HIS Batman, his moral compass.

“What about Replacement?” Jason suddenly asks.

Tim smiles left his lip at the nickname. He hates it so much.

Dick turns toward him and ruffles his hair. “Looks like a cinnamon roll could actually kill you.” 

Tim’s heart sinks a bit at this answer. Did his brother really think he could kill anyone?

Even drug up, Dick can catch the singles change in his demeanour. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, Timmy. I have helped train you. I have watched you evolve from that clumsy kid to the man you are now. For years, I have seen people underestimate your capacities, physically and mentally, and witness you obliterated every single one of them.” He grins proudly and lowers his hand so it rests on Tim’s shoulder. “You’re like a secret weapon.”

Tim looks down and blushes. It still didn’t sit well with him but he understand Dick’s point of view. Maybe one day he would be able to see it in the same ways as his brother do. 

Damian reaches to grab the cellphone out of Dick’s hand to see if there was something else. “Grayson, you are mistaken; obviously ‘looks like they could kill you could actually kill you’ is more fitting for me.” 

Dick squeezes Tim’s shoulder one last time and turn to take his phone back. “No Damian, that clearly Bruce.”

The boy glares at him. “Father doesn’t kill.” He responds seriously.

“The demon spawn is right.” Jason’s comment and cross his arms. “That would be more like him.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Aright let says that Bruce is: Look like he could break every single bone in your body and make you wish you were dead.” He smiles. “I’m not changing my mind. You are my cinnamon roll, Little D.” 

Damian makes a small huff and looks away clearly try to hide his embarrassment. “And what that made you Grayson?”

Dick grins and there this gleam in his eye. Tim groans. He knows what is coming and there nothing they can do to stop it. He just braces himself.

“With a butt like mine, I’m clearly a sin-in-a-bum.” He manages to say before he begins to crackle. Damian blinks a few times not understanding at first. 

Jason groans and hit his forehead with the book he I still holding in his hand. “I can believe we walk directly into that one.” He mumbles. “Did you really tell all this to bring us to that pun? Don’t answer….I will punch you if you say yes. Who I’m kindling? I will shoot you myself you the moment you are better.”

That only makes Dick laugh more. 

Tim only shakes his head and takes his attention back on his laptop. If Dick terrible sense of humour was intact, he would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistake spleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
